User blog:Imouto-tan/Charissa Sears
Charissa Sears is the only daughter of Astraea Sears and is the youngest magic barrister, in the world. Her job is to defend clients in a "magic courtroom" that presides over lawsuits regarding magic use. She also works part-time at a Tawawa's Café as a waitress, and she is always wearing very revealing fetish costumes. Charissa is also the leader and founder of the school's judo and video game club as well as being the Vice-President of the student council. She also appears as a gravure idol as well as the vocalist and bassist of the band Honey Trap. Background Appearance Due to her mixed genetic heritage, Charissa has slightly oriental facial features with caucasian coloring; most noticeable through her peachy skin, impressive thigh gap, huge ass, thick thighs, wide hips, big areolae, blue/gold starry-eyes, long strawberry/platinum blonde hair that reaches all the way down to her waist and is decorated with three food motif hair clips, and a curvaceous yet petite figure and mature feminine body line for her age. She wears a pink cardigan and a white and baby blue uniform, with multi-color stockings. It is referred to as chic, and her uniform gives off a cutie pie impression. She often gets the attention of all who passed by her due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face. Her casual wear is usually very fashionable and frilly clothes that most girls her age can be seen wearing. When she is not wearing clothes, her underwear mostly consists of lacy lingerie ranging from black to very dark purple and gold. Charissa's bust is buoyantly large, and she enjoys watching them floating in a nearby pool. She is so attractive that she is seen as a perfect beauty, which even make relatively normal sized girls, like Chieri, to feel inferior. Ironically, she is mostly oblivious to her appearance. Charissa herself confirmed that she started wearing bras in elementary school showing that she is an early bloomer. She often has a cheerful, friendly look on her face that makes her seem approachable. Even Shintaro, who is generally immune to the charms of the various girls who surround him, is unable to resist her charms (i.e. he has been forced to hide occasional erections from close physical contact with her). During magic trials she wears a professional but cute uniform. Her uniform is a black-buttonned frilly blouse with a hot pink ribbon on the chest, a baby blue coat with hot pink lining and a ribbon the same color in back, a white skirt, black zig-zag frilly thigh-high socks with a yellow star pattern, and cream shoes. Personality Coupled with her cute face, Charissa exudes a seemingly playful and childish personality, which makes her very popular with the older students at the school; she is noted by many to be the perfect teenage girl at school and around town. She is at the top of her class (due to her outstanding grades), possesses a leader-like charismatic aura, kind-hearted, excellent in almost everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble thus earning the admiration by her fellow classmates and faculty alike, often having lady-like behavior and mannerisms. She has a rather formal speech, but due to being originally from Akita, she occasionally reverts to its dialect when angry or excited. She sometimes does silly and cutesy poses that even other people such as Penny Dairenji and Erika Vermillion try to jokingly mimic while the happy-go-lucky Sumiye Egnell usally cringes in pain whenever she sees them. She is known as a moodmaker (i.e. someone who can improve the mood of others just by being there) due to her cheerful and uplifting personality. She is hardworking, and dedicated to everything that is important to her, such as her line of work. She's quick to state her opposition towards something, yet she's also very fast to be supportive of the underdog in the situation. She means well, having a reasonable sense of justice, and will make her voice known when she feels something isn't right. However, with this facade belies a much more NEET nature when she is at home, she lets out of her secret otaku side and cannot tell the difference between the online world and reality, and becomes a loner who has trouble communicating with boys and cute girls, usually avoiding her friends and skipping school if she remains on-line or at the arcade too long. While she is mostly a well-rounded academic student, Charissa is far from being sporty. Her poor performances cause her to worry about any upcoming PE tests, which causes Chieri to tease her, since unlike Charissa, she excels in that domain. She is known for skipping Physical Examination day, just so her measurements won't be taken. She has a complex about her weight, even though she's just a bit thicker than the other girls. She is really good at making candies and sugary pastries, but it becomes a problem as she often eats the confectioneries she makes. Although she was attractive even before becoming a participant in the Grand Destiny Star Games, Charissa is self-conscious about her weight; so much that when she finds out she put on some weight, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 5 days straight. Interestingly enough, Chieri points out that she should be proud of her bust size; Charissa is so focused on her waistline, that she barely give any regard to her sizeable chest. Further research reveals the added weight comes from her breasts having grown in size, which as a running gag among her friends, she has a complex about them. She also is very glutenous when it comes to food and will eat just about anything that she is offered, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she insists all the fat goes towards her breasts and hips anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Because of her busty appearance, Charissa is often a target of Jacob's sexual harassment. In the local video arcade, she is a well-known gamer who goes by the moniker "Queen of Games", Bianca Argento even sees her as a worthy opponent. She applies video game terminology to real life, using phrases like "cheats," "game over," and "final boss." Relationships Co-Workers Enshuu Mitsuari- Enshuu was the staff memeber that trained her before she became an activate waitress at the cafe. Upperclassmen, but goes to a different school. Tawawa Dairenji- Her christmas cake boss who is a Rank F Jewel. Ex-Foo Fighter chef who is very talent at cooking and owns hundreds of successful restaurants. Other Penny Dairenji- Wants to kill all of the Dairenji family just to prove her worth to them and Charissa is just gets in her way. Mia Dairenji- Hates the human race and plans to assimilate all living beings into herself so there will be no more pain and suffering. Acts enigmatic towards Charissa and gives her helpful hints. Ariel Cruz- Rank S Jewel with the ability of total annihilation of anything s/he touches down to the quantum level, but is a complete pacifist and a student of her aunt. Victoria Amicus- Her "aunt" due to her mom being a memory vessel of Sherria as well. Estelle Bridget- Charissa took up the bounty to capture the Serial-Killer Killer "Preda". Seiko Ayushiki- Fellow Wizard Saint candidates. Leon Mitsuari- A Kawaii Five-0 member that is constantly complaining about the fact that his future sense never actually helps, and often interrupts him in the middle of combat. Thinks that Charissa wants to be his student. Prim Levantine- Alfred's bodyguard and personal maid. She gets along with both Charissa and Enshuu. Togami- Is helpful and always trying to help Charissa, like whenever she breaks a dish and freaks out for not being cute enough. He is her upperclassmen at school and part of her band as the drummer. Chieri- Childhood friend, fellow bandmate, and classmate. She is a Rank C Jewel with the ability to manipulate destiny at her whim. Plays the synthesizer in the band. Elisabeth Badcock- Was originally hired by the Dairenji Syndicate to assassinate Charissa due to her interfering in their criminal activities. They became close friends after Charissa saved her life. She also joined her band and became the backup vocalist and violinist. Jacob Bright- Charissa repeatedly wanted to pumble Yoshiharu for harassing her chest and also for his rude way of referring to her and other female students. He acts like a real gentleman around his girlfriend. A mutual friend of Alfred Togami. Powers Buoyancy Magic- Buoyancy Magic allows her to manipulate her own buoyancy and the buoyancy her surroundings; at half power she is able to lift objects that weigh ten tons, walk and run on water without breaking its surface tension, and leap ten feet into the air. She can also use it upon being approached by an enemy to make them float harmlessly through the air and alter their trajectory, causing them to miss her. With enough concentration, she can apply her power in an object so that its weight is reduced for a short while, even when she's no longer close to it. Another use is to cause flying objects such as planes to fall to the ground by bringing the buoyancy around them to zero and stopping them from gaining enough lift. She uses her buoyancy magic to make her breasts much more buoyant when running around being physically active. Her range extends 18 meters around her entire body. *Speed of Descent Regulation: Charissa was able to alter her buoyancy, allowing her to control the speed of her ascent and descent. *Air Walking: Charissa can walk around in midair when she alters her buoyancy. *Levitation: Charissa can cause others and herself to levitate off of the ground and into midair when she alters the body's buoyancy. *Weight Reduction: By altering her buoyancy, Charissa can make herself buoyant enough to fly. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Charissa pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. Soft Bomber: Charissa jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, assaulting her opponent with her shapely buttocks. Using Soft Bomber triggers an earthquake throughout the area that affects everyone in a thirty feet radius no matter where they are, which causes them to trip and be left dazed for a few seconds. *Stylish Butt Bomb: Charissa gets a running start, jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts her pelvis backwards, thus hitting the opponent's head with her buttocks. *Ass-ault: Charissa lunges herself, butt first, through the air like a projectile, and rubs her sore butt if she misses and lands on the ground. Forbidden Technique: The Sears family's "Forbidden technique." Usually utilized as a last resort, Charissa invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Charissa to formulate a plan. The secret technique is running away. Spiral Arrow: Charissa lunges forward during the technique, spinning in a corkscrew manner with their feet leading towards the opponent, performing a short sliding kick along the ground as they land. Though the move targets the opponent's legs. Fierce Palm: Charissa lunges forward with a devastating palm strike that dissipates projectiles and knocks down the opponent if it connects. Spin Right Around: Charissa starts off with two palm strikes to the midsection of the opponent then jumps upwards with a knee. She then twirls her opponent like vertical helicopter propellers and hits them with a thrusting palm strike in the stomach which sends the opponent flying backwards. Abilities Drink Empowerment- She can enhance the effects of any beverage 10x the regular effects, including her favorite type of soda: Omnipotent Soda. *Beverage Mimicry- She can mimic Omnipotent Soda giving her superior magic prowess and physical condition for seven minutes after consuming it. Panties- Different types of panties allow her to carry out various tasks with more ease, such as earning bonus money or giving her more confidence. Close Quarters Combat: Charissa appears to be proficient in Vale Tudo, a Brazilian martial art that specializes in full body grappling and striking techniques. Despite her small stature, she is exceptionally strong and is capable of performing acrobatic feats. She also has a first kyu brown belt in Judo and Karate. Her small stature is also one of her best advantages as she can strike and disengage quickly. Charissa often uses chopsticks to fight in brawls, but even so without using chopsticks she has shown to be very skilled in a brawl. *Sense of Foreboding: Charissa has gotten into such a plethora of fights that she now can subconsciously anticipate attacks coming her way. Combined with her Jewel reflexes and the courage to keep her body and thoughts moving allows her to judge accurately what to do next. This works because Charissa is capable of unconsciously analyzing minute changes in the battlefield and involuntary movements made by her enemies that likely not even they are aware of. *Enhanced Flexiblity: Charissa's body is incrediblely flexible, so flexible that her attacks and movements do not have the same flaws that most busty women usually have because of the inflexibility caused by their breasts size. She is easily able to hop and climb over fences as well as run quickly when the time comes. Because of this flexiblity, Charissa is able to intercept and counter Emily's attacks move for move with ease. Hypnosis: Charissa learned hypnosis methods by reading several books on the subject. Independently Wealthy: Charissa has a vast fortune that she has acquired over years of saving her allowance as well as from video game tournaments and betting on her Bikini Battle exhibition matches. Enhanced Metabolism: A trait Charissa inherited from her mother, no matter how much she eats, Charissa can never gain weight or get any fatter (all of the fat goes to her huge breasts and thick hips). Culinary Intuition- She is a superb cook, as she is able to mix anything left over into something nutritious. Charissa mainly specializes in confectionery, particularly in creating western sweets and cakes. She is the school's top pâtissier and despite her specialty laying in sweets, her skill has allowed her to be the 3rd place winner of the International Elite Iron Chef competition. Seduction Immunity- Charissa's innocent nature allows her to be around Jewels with "Instant Sexual Arousal" without being affected by the Jewel. Genius-level Intelligence: Despite her childish personality, Charissa's intellect is perhaps one of her most notable abilities, due to constantly creating extraordinary battle tactics and easily understanding others magic. Charissa has been considered a genius since she was a child, even being able to disassemble warships. She is the smartest student at Destiny Military Academy and boasts an IQ of 180. She can also perform 10-digit calculations on her head. Equipment ︻デ═一 Misalliances: She carries thirteen Omnipotent Sodas and Red Alert Sodas with her at all times. Wizard Saints Identicard: Charissa holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Panties: Magical panties created by the Liladan Tech that grants special bonuses to the wearer. *Low leg Panties- Boosts her confidence and game playing abilities considerably. *Girly Pink Shimapan- Causes her to emit an aura of pure, unadulterated cuteness. *Skimpy Sexy Panties- Boosts the amount of tips that she receives from male patrons. *Stealthy Black Panties- Others will have a smaller range of sight - meaning that they won't detect suspicious actions as easily. *Lewd Lacy Panties- Attracts more attention to her backside and increases her booty to bubble-li-cious proportions. Weaknesses *Powers are only good for close range combat. *Charissa doesn't usually think things through sometimes and she takes her fight like playing a game. *Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human, besides her Buoyancy Magic, Charissa is incredibly weak in some physical activities. Trivia *At the age of eleven, Charissa began studying for the bar exam. **At the age of thirteen, Charissa passed the national bar and at seventeen she became the youngest magic barrister ever. *Charissa has a habit of shedding clothes when she's hot, without regard for where she may be at the time. *Charissa has super long, silky hair that Jacob often styles for his enjoyment. *Charissa's father is a Foo Fighter General, and her mother is a teacher and ex-Wizard Saint. *Charissa wears fake glasses when she's studying to make herself look older and more serious. *Born and raised in a rich family, Charissa has it all. A big house, servants to cater to her every whim, a big allowance (250,000Ð a month), everything a rich girl could ever want. *Her idle animation is identical to Kirby's. *She prefers tampons to pads. *Reacts to, and is fully aware of her surroundings whilst asleep. *Goes to bed at 8 pm, and often require a mid-afternoon nap. *Multilingual (fluent in English, Japanese, Italian, Spanish and French). *Has a photographic memory and can memorize a book's content just by flipping through it. *Her Magic Com-Dev's number is 8008135 (BOOBIES) *She is well versed in common tropes found in galge (the term for dating simulation games like Love Plus or Amagami) as well as pornography. *She suffers severely from motion sickness, even being on Alfred's shoulders made her feel ill. For this reason, she hates taking the bus when the Judo or Arcade Club goes to practice matches and occasionally gets depressed over it. *Her bass guitar is a left-handed Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst, and she usually plays with a pick. *Her favorite genres of music are Bubblegum pop and J-pop. *Charissa wears her furisode kimono in such a fashion is because her breasts are too large to wear it in the proper fashion. She wishes she had a smaller pair so she could properly wrap her kimono. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass everyday it gym during workouts. *Charissa's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage at school. Charissa usually gets her big behind stuck in the crawl space exit during the obstacle course in gym class. *When snacking she has a habit of talking with her mouth full and sharing her food with others. *At times of shock or dismay in the court room her breasts tends to pop the buttons on her coat like bullets. *Her apartment has its own Ofuro with a unit bathtub and separate shower head. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet